


the final proof [video]

by orphan_account



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, march 2014, old vid, throwback thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was another The Woman long before Irene Adler</p>
            </blockquote>





	the final proof [video]

**Author's Note:**

> Music:  
> Linkin Park - What I've Done  
> Vitamin String Quartet - What I've Done


End file.
